memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Commander in chief
A Commander-in-Chief (abbreviated CinC or CINC) is the supreme commander of an entire military or other type of service organization. If the person occupying this position is within the military hierarchy they are the senior flag officer and by definition have the highest service rank possible. Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief was a position held by the senior Fleet Admiral, who took orders only from the Federation Council and its President. ( ) In the mirror universe, Spock rose to the position of Commander-in-Chief sometime between the 2260s and the 2360s. ( ) Background The [[Bill|Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet named "Bill" in Star Trek VI]] was played by Leon Russom, and was not identified by any name besides his title, and first name. In the script, however, he is labeled as the "Commander in Chief". His uniform was notably different to that of other flag officers by having two stripes of gold piping around the tunic flap instead of just one (as the other Admirals and Commodores wore), three gold soutaches on his pants stripe (as opposed to one for Commodores and Admirals and two for Fleet Admirals) and a much larger Fleet Admiral insignia on his sleeve. Fleet Admiral Harry Morrow, who was identified as "Commander, Starfleet" in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock might have been the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. In a later production, DS9: "Paradise Lost," the Federation President, Jaresh-Inyo, identifies himself as Vice Admiral Leyton's "commander-in-chief." This could mean that the President has the right to consider himself Commander-in-Chief of the Federation, or its services, even though the post of Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet is a separate position within the subordinate organization. It could also mean that the Federation has a similar structure to the current United States with civilian overview by the President serving as Commander-in-Chief, and theatre wide commanders also known as Commander-in-Chief. Some fans posit that it could also mean the UFP and Starfleet have a different executive structure in the 24th century than they had in the 23rd century, with the two roles possibly combined. In "Paradise Lost", Leyton, whose title is Chief of Starfleet Operations, does not seem to have any superior other than the President, so his position seems equivalent to the earlier Commander in Chief. It should be noted that when James T. Kirk held the position of Chief of Starfleet Operations, he did have a superior, Admiral Nogura. The possibility also exists that a person who has risen to the position of Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet might also be allowed to run for and be elected to the position of Federation president, holding both offices simultaneously. However, the enormously difficult division of labor and potential conflicts of interest which would result seem to make such a scenario unlikely. Moreover, according to Leyton's accusation and his own admission, President Jaresh-Inyo was not particularly adept at or enamored of military affairs, a fact that subverts the possibility of him holding both the offices of President and Starfleet Commander-In-Chief simultaneously.'' Category:Titles de:Stabschef der Sternenflotte